


9's

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Covert Operation, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Getting Together, Hickeys, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Romantic Fluff, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: Gavin was staring, slightly confused. The RK900 took the silvery chain from his hands and placed it around Gavin's neck. The smaller brunet looked at the silver plate, shinning in the dim light. On the front, a single9engraved. On the back,#313 248 317 - 87. Nines' serial number. A military dog tag. He held the plate in his hand, gently stroking the engraving with his fingertips. The android grabbed his other hand and squeezed lightly, drawing his gaze towards him once again.“I promise.” Another squeeze, and with that, he was gone.





	1. #313 248 317 - 87's

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one has a bit more action, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! It still has our boys getting together and being sweet with eachother of course <3
> 
>  **Also, I used a bit of radio communication/lingo, so when you see text underlined and bold, you can hover if you want a kind of "translation" :P**  
>  Hope you enjoy!  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moodboard that I made for the first chapter. Editing Nines in was the biggest pain lol

This was it. The conclusion to their investigation. A big bust. Gavin was feeling nervous, stress pooling inside his guts. All their efforts in the last month, culminating in this. The detective and his partner, the RK900, had pierced together all of the leads that had brought them here today.  
  
Gavin reminisced the start of their partnership. All it took was a few weeks of the android standing his ground for Gavin to completely fall for him. Nines wasn't only beautiful, no. He was sharp, quick and witty, and took no shit from Reed. Lousy jabs turned playful: the detective had met his match. Their chemistry was so evident that the atmosphere surrounding them was electric. He balanced his temper, he made him better. He completed him: the final missing piece in Gavin's old, battered puzzle. One he had given up on trying to complete a long time ago, settling for the forced pieces that didn't quite fit. But _of course_ he had never acted upon his feelings.  
  
And now... it could end up being too late. His partner was going on a suicide mission with the SWAT team to apprehend the (until date) most powerful drug lord in Detroit, along with his gang. The ones using YK500 children to create the claimed purest form of red ice: Ice Elysium. The hallucinations were described as the most powerful ever, able to resemble virtual realities. Due to the YK500s' human-like digestive system, their thirium was able to gather different properties. They were being kidnapped, force-fed and disposed gruesomely when no longer useful.  
  
It had taken months for Gavin and Nines to find the bastards. But they eventually slipped, and they were able to pinpoint their factory. The criminal team was controlled by a ruthless mafia corporate-type guy, who had been over the years a main supporter of liberating blue blood as an opiate. The rest of the crew was composed by a bunch of goons, a hacker and a bombs and weaponry expert. And, tonight, after _weeks of surveillance_ , the boss would be again on location. It was their closest shot, and the DPD's SWAT team was going in.  
  
Unfortunately, Gavin had been deemed a fuckin' _liability_ by Captain Allen, despite of his police training. It did feel infuriating for the detective, having had all the work to now have the operation (somewhat) taken off his hands. He was still the head of the operation, but Fowler had forced him to involve the SWAT team, which meant Allen _co-coordinating_ things with him (he was still his superior, in spite of everything). Still, the guy hadn't budged at Gavin's insistent pleas, stating that his core training wasn't the same.  
  
_However_ , with Richard, the tale had been _completely_ _different_. Allen praised the android's base programming, combat skills and modules ingrained for his pre-defined purpose. Small touches on his lower back, squeezes to biceps, a finger trailing the RK900's back of his hand. Gavin wanted to punch him in the face. _The_ _fucker_ had been drooling all over Nines, eager to have him come with his team, and probably wanting to come in his pants.  
  
It really was no secret that Allen flirted shamelessly with Nines every chance he got, and Gavin felt possessively jealous over it. He was _his_ partner, _his_ tin can, _**his**_. But he was a coward, who hadn't confessed his feelings to the person (yes, _person_ ) who had quickly became the most important in his life.  
  
The detective was currently at the operations' center, a semi-abandoned building across the one the criminals were in. In the middle of other tech officers, he had the headset and tech equipment already prepared, being Allen's off-site counterpart. Although not following engineering, he was a bit of a tech savvy, having helped Eli in many projects when they were teens. But, most of all, he couldn't bring himself to let Nines go and not be there for him, which meant he would be supervising like a hawk.

* * *

  
  
T minus 6 minutes. The moment was fast approaching. Allen informed him that the SWAT team was all geared up and ready to go. Gavin felt himself panicking, not so much due to being in command, but more about not having Nines' back. Before his partner could leave, he hastily tugged him aside to a corner, not really having a clue of what he was doing.  
  
“I- uh, Nines, _shit_...” In a sign of clear distress, he started running his fingers through his longer hair curls. He should cut his bangs.  
  
The android steadied him by his shoulders. Not letting go, his voice was stern and caring at the same time. “Detective, calm down. Det- Gav, look at me! Everything will go according to the plan, there is no reason to worry.” Nines squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.  
  
Gavin loved his nickname on Nines' voice. He suddenly wanted to exchange pet names with him. _This isn't the time for that, focus!_ Internally he shook his thoughts, returning his focus to the situation in hands.  
  
Slowly lifting his hand, he fisted the front of the android's body armor, right on top of his pump. “Just... promise me. Promise me you'll be back safe... Don't let anything happen to you...” His voice was quivering.  
  
“Gavin, there is no need to-”  
  
“ _Dammit Nines_ , just promise me!” Looking into eachother's eyes, an unspoken feeling resurfaced.  
  
Nines held his partner's face between his hands, keeping their gazes locked. “I promise. You don't need to worry. I promise. I'll comeback to you.”  
  
He let go of Gavin's cheeks and started to untuck something from inside his uniform, around his neck. Removing it, he placed it on the detective's hands, holding them.  
  
“Hold onto this for me, will you?”  
  
Gavin was staring, slightly confused. The RK900 took the silvery chain from his hands and placed it around Gavin's neck. The smaller brunet looked at the silver plate, shinning in the dim light. On the front, a single _**9**_ engraved. On the back, _**#313 248 317 - 87**_. Nines' serial number. A military dog tag. He held the plate in his hand, gently stroking the engraving with his fingertips. The android grabbed his other hand and squeezed lightly, drawing his gaze towards him once again.  
  
“I promise.” Another squeeze, and with that, he was gone.  
  
Gavin kept admiring it for a few more seconds. It felt intimate. Like having a piece of Nines with him. He wished it meant what he wanted it to mean. The background commotion dragged him from his musings; it was show time.  
  
“Detective, we're ready.”  
  
Gavin nodded to the head tech officer before settling onto his chair. The team could hear the Captain giving the order: they were going in now. He could also hear Allen flirting with Nines.  
  
“You ready for this Rick?” His tone dripped honey.  
  
“Of course, Cap.” Oh, now Gavin was definitely boiling.  
  
“When this is all over, maybe we could go grab some breakfast in the morning...”  
  
The tech team was giggling. The fucker had no shame. Did he even care that everybody could hear? Of course not. Gavin was seething. It was pretty late at night, but Allen was completely suggesting that Nines spent the night with him. Gavin was squeezing his tablet so hard he almost broke it. He'd completely lose his shit if Nines answered that with anything close to a yes.  
  
The flirtation was cut short though. They finally had visual feed from the cameras each member was wearing, and Gavin gave the order for the head tech to establish contact with the team. Although still hot-headed, the detective kept his focus on Nines. He wouldn't fail him. The tech asked the detective's permission to start the conversation.  
  
**Tech Officer: “Got your ears on?”**  
**Captain Allen: “Affirmative. Walking team to set.”**  
**Tech Officer: “10-4.”**  
  
The team entered the building, MP5 sub-machines with silencers in hand. The team kept scurrying through dark hallways. They came to a halt. Bouncing his leg, Gavin desperately wanted to reach to Nines.  
  
**Tech Officer: “Eyes on visitors?”**  
**Captain Allen: “Affirmative, 10-12.”**  
**Tech Officer: “What's your 20?”**  
**Captain Allen: “Flying in on visitors.”**  
**Tech Officer: “Copy that. Standing by.”**  
  
They could see the goons on the production line. The team split, with Allen and Nines searching for the boss' whereabouts. Gavin was still accompanying his partners' feed. Half distracted, he also monitored the rest of the team, who was silently taking out most of the goons. Although some were able to resist, they still got subdued.  
  
**Captain Allen: “10-45?”**  
**SWAT member: “10-99.”**  
**Captain Allen: “Copy that. 10-19.”**  
**SWAT member: “10-4. Over and out.”**  
  
“Now it's just you and me, Rick.”  
  
“Let's not forget our target, Captain.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Allen was smiling, all teeth, to Nines. Gavin could see it. He could also see some strange wiring. His partner didn't notice. Who could blame him, with the other dickhead hitting on him, _hard_? Calling him _Rick_ , as if the android liked that pet name of his... Pffft, Nines prefered Rich, and Gavin knew it _well_. It was reserved only for Gavin, and he felt his heart swell with pride at that.  
  
Meanwhile, they zeroed on the mobster. The Captain relayed their intention of attacking, but Gavin felt something was wrong... This had been too easy, and many of the building's inner walls were decked with wiring. Which didn't look safe at all for a main production factory. He decided to reach out to Nines before they'd strike.  
  
**Gavin: “Reed for Nines.”**  
**Nines: “Go for Nines.”**  
**Gavin: “10-44. Faulty wiring in sight, I repeat, faulty wiring detected throughout.”**  
**Nines: “10-4. Stand by.” Gavin: “Standing by.”**  
  
_Nines, please be safe..._ Reed was playing with the silvery necklace. He had a bad feeling about this. They stormed in on the boss, who didn't seem fazed at all. It was like he knew it all along and was prepared?  
  
“Captain, he knew about our operation... He pressed a device, an explosive per my scanners! The building is rigged to explode! It'll get rid of all of the evidence!”  
  
“Fuck! You motherfucker, what did you do?!”  
  
“Officer, I didn't do anything... I'm just minding my own business...” The criminal was too relaxed. Allen growled in frustration.  
  
“Captain, I do advise you to leave at once, the structural integrity of the building won't be able to withstand! Take him with you or else this operation will have been for nothing!”  
  
“Shit! What about you, Rick?!”  
  
“Just go!, I'll try and deactivate the explosive!”  
  
_No, no, no, no, no._ He couldn't believe what was happening... Allen and the boss were scurrying out of the building, but that idiot was going to stay behind! Gavin was panicking, he just wanted Nines to come out, evidence be damned! He got the feed on his partner tracking down the electric signature of the explosive controller.  
  
“ _What the_ _phck_ do you think you're doing Nines?!”  
  
“Gav, it'll be ok, I will disarm the device. I've already identified the correct procedure...”  
  
“You sure don't sound like it, you prick!”  
  
The detective shot from his seat. No one in the room was daring to make a move. They must have known the android was a dead man standing. Gavin was furious.  
  
“None of you phckers has any idea?? For phcks sake, do something!”  
  
“Sorry detective, there's not much we can do. With 50 seconds left we aren't able to deploy and run any program. Nothing will really help.”  
  
Gavin let out a guttural snarl. In his tablet, he could see from his partner's POV the electronics encased by the explosive's shell. The human was pacing around.  
  
“Nines, as your partner and superior officer, I am _ordering you_ to get the phck outta there now!”  
  
“Detective you don't understand,” the android strained to talk while accessing the explosive's electric current. “if the explosive is not disarmed, the adjoining buildings have a 4.2% probability of resisting-”  
  
“I don't care! Get out, _now_! I can't lose you!”  
  
“Gavin...” The time was coming to an end. “I'm sorry, I need to do this. I need to save the area.” Nines was prepared to tear the last circuitry. “If I don't make it... I love yo-”  
  
And just like that, contact was broken. The visual feed was cut off, an effect of the bomb's electrical field interference. Gavin screamed and scrambleed outside the building. The whole team was silent, glued to their seats. The detective got out of the building, just as the bomb exploded. Somehow, the blast wave's intensity was minor than expected, buildings absorbing the released kinetic energy.  
  
“ _Noooo! No no no no!_ ” He was crying, horror crushing his heart. A perimeter had already been set with the help of the SWAT team and the firemen. Gavin tried to rush onto the building, only to be stopped by none other than Allen.  
  
“ _Let me go, asshole, let me go!_ ” He trashed and cried in the hold of Allen's grip.  
  
“Detective... I... You can't go in there... There's no use, you know it. And Richard wouldn't have wanted anyone going into the danger, after his efforts.”  
  
“ _I need to go! I need him!_ ” Gavin's motions were starting to falter, strength subsiding, feelings overwhelming.  
  
“I know how you feel detective, I also liked him very much, but he did what he had to do to save everyone.”  
  
“ _You don't know shit! I love him! Let me go..._ ”  
  
The detective fell to his knees, clutching tightly RK900's necklace, the last thing he had from him. Sobbing, he felt a paralyzing pain inside his chest. He couldn't breathe.  
He had lost him. The piece that completed his puzzle. He never told him he loved him. And now... Nines would never know how much he meant to him... He will never get a chance to hold his hand while walking out in the sun, hug him on the couch, kiss him and make him feel loved... What good does it make to live when your soulmate is not here anymore?  
  
Gavin was taken to the ambulance. He didn't know by who. He was too dazed, clutching the military tag so hard in his palm it was drawing blood. He was given oxygen. He felt numb.  
  
He noticed the flames were starting to subside, firemen working tirelessly. The front entrance was already clear. Suddenly, a figure pushed through the (now non-existent) door. Was... was that Nines?  
  
“Oh my god, Nines...”  
  
The smaller brunet scurried from the ambulance, rushing towards the perimeter. Nines was wobbling a bit, SWAT armor slightly damaged but, other than that, seemed ok.  
  
“Hey, you can't go in there!”  
  
Gavin didn't care, or even listen. He kept running towards his partner. The android saw him, giving a small smile. The human was getting close, but showed no intention of stopping.  
  
“Gavin, what-”  
  
Nines' confused questioning was halted by a small hot-tempered detective jumping onto his arms. The android stumbled a bit with the crash, but quickly regained his footing. Hooking his legs around his partner's waist, Gavin claimed Nines' lips with a fiery passion. He thought he'd lost him...  
  
Nines, stunned for a fraction of time, was already holding the detective by his thighs. He returned the kiss with a feverish need, allowing his tongue to explore and catalog Gavin's. He also felt his body overheating, and as much as the plump well-built body of the small brunet was able to cause it, he was inclined to it being a direct cause of the explosion's heat wave. Halting their kissing, he bumped their foreheads gently.  
  
“Don't you _ever_ do that again, you phcker!”  
  
Nines smiled fondly. “I'm sorry Gavin. I miscalculated due to the time constraints, and just managed to tone down the explosion by 76% and not disarm it completely.”  
  
“I _don't_ care! You will never again stay on a suicide mission!” Gavin tightened his hold on the android's neck.  
  
“I promise to comeback to you for as long as you hold on to that plate.”  
  
Gavin's hand shoot back to grasp at the necklace. “Jokes on you, jackass, I'm _never_ letting go of it.”, he whispered.  
  
Nines peppered a series of tiny loving kisses across his partner's nose, cheeks and lips. He never let go of Gavin, the detective still clinging to him. He kissed passionately once again.  
  
“I love you Gavin.”  
  
“I love you too, tin can. Can we hurry things up and please go home?”  
  
The android made a small nod. Reluctantly, they disentangled from eachother. Nines started his report on the spot, while approaching Captain Allen. Still briefing eachother, Allen forced Nines to be checked by an engineer for damage.  
  
In the meantime, the detective gave his orders to the tech team and established a plan for the explosives' team to go in and gather the evidence, after the fire is out.  
  
Orders given and the android cleared with minor damages, they dash towards eachother. Entangling themselves once again, Nines hurried them both towards Gavin's car. No one dared to stop them and risk them losing their tender smiles, full of love and devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen *sulking on the side*: Well, guess there's no android daddy for me tonight *sighs*  
> Gavin *while holding onto Nines*: Heck yeah this is mah boyfriend now, he's gonna tuck me in tonight *wiggles eyebrows wildly*  
> Nines *squeezing Gavin's thighs*: Behave or there's no dessert tonight, sugar  
> Gavin:  
> 
> 
> Hey, I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Not too much there yet but come say hi!  
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos warm my heart ^^
> 
> Ha! I'm also forcing myself into writing a second chapter :P


	2. Gavin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to _ruin_ you. I want you to _squirm_ under me, I want you to _scream_ my name. I'm going to make you _mine_ , Gavin.” With this, Nines pinned the human's hands above his head.
> 
> Gavin moaned at those dangerous words. He wanted to be Nines', _so much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again! As promised, the boys have some much needed "bonding time" after the stress of the bust. _Beware of the newly updated tags please :)_  
>  You might have also noticed that this is chapter 2 of 3. This chapter felt like it ended on a nice note but I still want to address some feelings (they need to sort things out, right?) and other things in a conclusion :) Also, this is my first full fledged smut, so go easy on me haha
> 
> I want to thank [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi) for her help by beta reading this chapter and helpful comments that helped improving the text! (Please read her works, they're amazing!)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos on this, they make me really happy! I hope you enjoy :P  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

They couldn't be home soon enough. Gavin had thrown his car keys to Nines, allowing him to drive. It was a common event nowadays, a result of the trust and intimacy that had grown between them. Despite Gavin liking to drive, he took pleasure in being able to relax and just talk with Nines, bouncing ideas back and forth. The android could focus on multiple things at the same time and enjoyed driving, so it was a win-win situation. And, just perhaps, Gavin relished in indulging his partner, because then he could see him relaxed and content... and he couldn't help but to love all those little expressions that he had come to recognize on his face.  
  
The fact was, Gavin was growing _impatient_. The last few hours had been a roller coaster of emotions: after hiding his feelings for months, he had to endure watching that other prick hitting on Nines _hard_ , _and_ almost lost the love of his life. He physically needed the android _right now_. Huddled together inside the small car, they kept stealing glances at each other, and he could see that Nines was _definitely_ impatient too. He just hid it better.  
  
“This is why you should have an automatic car, detective.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
“Oh, so you're telling me that I _should have_ an automatic car so you could make out with me _while driving_?”  
  
“Between other things, yes, but mainly that.” He was definitely grinning right now.  
  
“You're such a smooth phcker Nines.”  
  
Gavin didn’t try to hide his lopsided smile that peeked when he shook his head. The android just winked at him, bursting with natural charm. The topic didn't _actually_ help with the heavy sexual tension atmosphere, mostly weighing on the smaller brunet. So he did what he did best: he teased.  
  
He pressed his hand to the top of Nines’ thigh, caressing it up and down, inching so so close to the android's growing bulge. He licked his lips and kept eye contact with him, never wavering in his ministrations.  
  
“Hnn, Gav-Gavin, th-the ETA to your ap-apartment is 2 mi-minutes...” The android's voice was full of static, and Gavin loved to be the one making him lose control.  
  
“Huh-huh babe. Tell me more...” Gavin grinned openly, squeezing the inside of his partner's thigh, right at his groin. Almost instantly the android had to steel himself.  
  
“ _Oh Reed_ , I'm going to make you _writhe_ at my will.”  
  
“I'm definitely counting on that, tin can.”  
  
And, truth be told, when they finally arrived and parked at the building's parking spaces, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They stumbled out of the car, too eager and overexcited. It was a miracle how they managed to keep it together through the lobby, stealing small touches and squeezes. Once inside the elevator, they were on each other in an instant, Nines pinning his detective soundly against the mirror. He started to grind his hips against the human's, eliciting needy moans from him that he happily smothered with kisses.  
  
Staggering out of the elevator, Nines decided to again pick up his partner by the base of his thighs. Gavin took the opportunity to hook his legs around Nines' waist, circling his neck with his arms. The android took pleasure in tasting Gavin's neck, suckling and biting just below his ear. Gavin’s hands found purchase on his lover's shoulders, slowly descending to hardened pecs. Their feeling under his fingers was driving him crazy and, as his pads fondled the thick muscles, he found himself wanting to reach under the shirt.  
  
Nines managed to get them to the door, no 'special attention' needed. The perks of being state of the art. He got them inside the apartment, closing the door with one hand, the other supporting Gavin's full weight. Gavin figured he probably needed to breathe, but he much preferred kissing and mapping the android's mint flavoured mouth. The icy tang mixed with Nines' hot tongue was stripping coherence out of his mind.  
  
Not once faltering, Nines toed off his shoes. One hand snaked behind, grabbing and dropping his lover's shoes on the floor, while the other _still_ held Gavin by his plump cheeks. If Gavin wasn't already rock hard, he would definitely be now with that whole display. He panted at the sight of Nines, all powerful and strong, manhandling him like a mere nuisance. Sure, it could be one of his kinks, but Nines set everything on fire. Actually, scratch that; _Nines_ was his kink.  
  
Hands still massaging perky nipples, Gavin was keen on seeing everything hidden under those clothes. He _needed_ to taste. He slid his hands under the fabric of Nines' coat at his shoulders, managing to discard it on the floor. Voice ragged, he was able to pant between heated kisses:  
  
“You- shouldn't- have taken- time- changing- clothes-”  
  
“Hmm... Is that- right- Gavin?- How- would you- prefer me?-”  
  
“Very much naked, babe-” Gavin nibbled on his partner's lips.  
  
That was all he managed to do before being dropped on the bed. A hot shiver coursed through his body at the vision above him: Nines' lust blown eyes, lips swollen from kissing, muscles flexing under his turtleneck.  
  
The android climbed on top of Gavin's lap, towering with those hungry eyes. “I'll take that into consideration next time, Gavin. I am sure the Captain would have _loved_ the show.”  
  
Gavin groaned loudly: “Ugh, don't you _dare_ mentioning that prick! I had to suffer seeing that phcker drooling _all over you_ , and I'm not in the mood for that. You're _phcking mine_ and I very much want you _right now_!” He pulled down his lover by the collar and kissed him possessively.  
  
Nines smiled against the smaller brunet's lips. “As you wish, sugar.”  
  
Gavin felt urgency kicking in and started clutching at Nines’ shirt. He tugged it and threw it on the floor. He awed at the skin on display. Porcelain skin, dotted with flecks, those generous pecks with rosy buds that made him want to suck on them, broad shoulders and well defined biceps... Nines was a Greek god and covering his body was a sin. He, a mere mortal, was graced with this dream-like vision, and he would totally force Nines to parade around naked. _Oh_ , he would make _sure_ of it.  
  
The detective started outlining all the dips and curves of that newly exposed chest, lingering on the V that led to the swell on his partner's jeans. His hands caught the button and opened the zipper, teasing smirk sprouting upon noticing that the only fabric covering Nines’ lower body was his jeans. Unfortunately his hands were stopped just as he was about to dip them and free the android's throbbing length.  
  
“Now now, detective, I don't think you're being fair.” His grin was predatory. “Do you know _how long_ I've waited to see you? To _touch you_?”  
  
Nines pulled the detective's v-neck off hastily. Gavin could only stare, arousal muddling his thoughts. Cold metal touched feverish skin where Nines’ tag laid on his scar tainted skin. It told a thousand stories, and Nines' peripheral commands briefly stuttered at such an enticing view. The android dipped down, his mouth inches from his lover's ear.  
  
“I want to _ruin_ you. I want you to _squirm_ under me, I want you to _scream_ my name. I'm going to make you _mine_ , Gavin.” With this, Nines pinned the human's hands above his head.  
  
Gavin moaned at those dangerous words. He wanted to be Nines', _so much_. He wanted to cry out his name, burn in his memory the face he made when Gavin gave him his best orgasm _ever_. He wanted to be wrecked by Nines’ body, unlike the countless times he masturbated to fleeting memories of expressions and phantom touches. He bucked his hips up, desperate to find some friction, meeting the android's bulge.  
  
Nines hissed at the contact, but still managed to keep some composure. His mouth started to travel the newly exposed skin in Gavin's chest, laying kisses and bites as his other hand worked on freeing the detective from his pants. The android tugged at the piece of metal with his teeth, with as much force as carefulness. The look Nines gave him was completely pornographic and Gavin couldn't help but to press his thighs together in a stirring motion.  
  
Dropping the plating, Nines’ eyes fell on the human's inviting nubs. So perky on his heaving chest, _screaming_ for attention. Shifting, he laved and gently suckled them, tongue circling the maroon nubs and collecting streams of information from the saltiness on Gavin's skin. All the data, so Gavin, all his, driving his processors into overdrive. His arousal was spiking and forcing his internal fans to kick in. By rA9, he was _not_ going to stop, and he relished in alternating his analysis between both of those mouthwatering buds. All while easily removing Gavin's pants.  
  
Gavin was mewling under that tongue. He was suddenly _very glad_ that those perverts at Cyberlife had programmed Nines’ mouth and tongue with all those analyzing protocols... Suddenly, cold air prickled his lower body, and his erection was freed. It bounced against his stomach, flushed crimson and aching for touch. Just as that, he lost the contact with that minty tongue and whined. He watched while his lover lifted himself from the bed and took off his own jeans. Soon, all of their clothes were scattered around them on the floor.  
  
Gavin eyed Nines' strong thighs, which mirrored his chest in freckles. Now that he could see, a path of freckles trailed towards his sex, glorifying it. It was a delicious view, and Gavin felt his entrance clenching in anticipation. At last Nines re-settled on his lover's lap, generous member rutting against Gavin's own. Rasping out shaky moans, the detective pulled his partner back in for a feverish kiss. The control shifted with Gavin sliding his tongue inside the android’s mouth; his licks were greedy and insatiable against that minty hot mess. The android eagerly matched the kiss with the same passion, allowing the human to defile him.  
  
“Hnn, Ni... Nines, baby... Hnn... I want you inside...”  
  
“Hnnn, tell me where your lube is, love...”  
  
Gavin's heart skipped a beat at another cute nickname. He wished this would never end. He loved Nines. His partner slowed down their kissing and rutting, gently massaging Gavin's hips with hot fingertips.  
  
“First drawer,- bedside-”  
  
The android reached over and opened the drawer. It wasn't hard to find the plastic tube. He retrieved it and popped open the cap. With a sorry look on his face, he parted from his human's kisses. Sliding down between Gavin's legs, he dipped and pressed a gentle kiss followed by a suckle on the smaller man's entrance. Gavin needed the contact, and shuddered at the touch. Eyes dazed, he tried to grasp Nines' hand, only resting when their hands were interlaced.  
  
Soon, Nines was carefully pressing a lubed finger inside his lover. Gavin digged his fingers into the android's shoulder with his other hand, leaving crescent shaped marks. It wasn't long until Nines had set a pleasant pace and had added three more fingers inside Gavin, who had his head thrown back with pleasure and was now fisting the smooth sheets.  
  
“Hnn, Nines, get a move on, I'm ready, I need you inside, hnn...” Gavin was craving for more. He _needed_ Nines.  
  
“Shh love, I'm going to make you feel _so good_.”  
  
Nines withdrew his fingers. Gavin yelped at the sudden loss. The android grabbed a pillow and, gently lifting his lover, placed it under his buttocks. He then re-positioned himself between Gavin's legs. Slowly, he started to push in, leaning into Gavin's chest to increase the points of contact. His processors were stuck in a kind of loop, coming down from the high of the operation while chasing a completely different high. He needed Gavin. Joining their foreheads, he caressed the detective's biceps now circling his own neck, a motion to ground both of them.  
  
Gavin moaned and panted at the same time Nines was gasping for more air in his core. The android had worked Gavin's entrance but he was still _so tight_. Errors were clouding his vision at the wonderful pressure enveloping his sex, and he forcefully turned them off. He just wanted to look at the beautiful mess of his detective, chest flushed, splayed under him, sultry expression on his face.  
  
Finally completely buried inside, he began thrusting in slow movements. Gavin bent his knees and surrounded his lover's hips, locking his feet just at his partner’s bottom, willing him to move faster. Coming down from the android's neck, Gavin's hands started to roam Nines' broad shoulders and strong back in exploration. They kissed hungrily and Nines embraced him by his waist.  
  
Nines was thrusting with an urgent intensity. He had angled Gavin in just the perfect position with the pillow, and had been hitting relentlessly his sweet spot. The detective was muttering incoherent words, jumbled with Nines name.  
  
“Ahhhh, Rich, hnnn... Rich, Rich, Rich, hnnn, phhhckkkk...” In the heat of the moment, Gavin had started moaning Nines' secret nickname. It was also his favourite. He couldn't bother to be ashamed when he was being so wonderfully hammered by a Greek god.  
  
Nines felt fire pooling inside him at Gavin's gibberish. He started to pound harder, more desperate. “I love- the way- you moan- my name, sugar... Hnn...” His voice was growing staticky. “You're- _all mine_ now Gav, I won't- let you go, hnn... I'm gonna- make sure- you're ruined- for everyone else... Hnn... You're mine, I love you...”  
  
The android held him tightly, biting and kissing his collarbone in a trance. He was leaving beautiful reddish marks all over his neck, and Gavin decided to try doing the same. He wanted to claim him, show the world ( _mostly_ Allen) that Nines was his. He delivered a particularly sharp bite just to where his lover's jugular would be, eliciting an erratic moan from Nines. Nines' neck was now marred with beautiful white patches, and Gavin felt a spike of arousal at the view. He was so close. He squeezed Nines with his thighs in a frenetic pace, leaking erection rocking against his lover's defined stomach.  
  
“Babe, Rich, please, phck, harder, 'm so close...”  
  
Nines wordlessly grasped Gavin's member, stroking it in the same rhythm as he sank into Gavin. The smaller brunet needed even more of Nines and pulled him by his hair for a hot kiss. The stimulation was too much, Nines hitting his prostate and stroking him. Gavin came with a loud scream.  
  
“Hnnn, Richaard!”  
  
He clenched around Nines who, with the added pressure and friction, only needed a few more thrusts before he came.  
  
“Gavin!” He screamed, voice much lower than Gavin's but full of static. He kept driving into his lover in a slower manner, fluids shooting inside the smaller brunet.  
  
While coming down from his shockwaves, Gavin saw the debauched blue flush on Nines' face, the strain of his biceps against his body, and felt the hot liquid pulsing deliciously inside him. The android looked absolutely gorgeous sexed out and overheating, and Gavin was thrilled to be the reason.  
  
Finally stopping, Nines locked his eyes with the human, not willing to remove his length just yet. Gavin looked utterly beautiful, a blissful expression all fucked out. Chests flushed together, one arm still holding Gavin tightly, Nines' other hand reached into the messy strands of hair on the detective's forehead, brushing them out of the way.  
  
“You look so beautiful like this, all mine...” Voice low like a purr, he kept carding through his hair. “I love you.”  
  
Gavin felt a tenderness in his core. He didn't need to think about anything else, this felt so right. He had never felt so full, relaxed, happy, loved. Tilting his chin, he met Nines' lips with a languid tongue kiss.  
  
“Hmm, love you too babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, I think I might need to open a window :P  
> Last installment for next tuesday: feelings!
> 
> I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Please come say hi :)
> 
> Consider leaving a comment/kudo, they warm my heart <3 Thanks for reading :)


	3. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines' own thirium pump decelerated. His human's rhythmical heart rate was lulling him into a soothing quietude. As much as he had pre-constructed these moments with Gavin, they fell short when compared to this instant. He wished they could stay together like this. He hoped Gavin would want him to stay. Looking tenderly at his human, Nines started stroking distractedly up and down Gavin's round cheeks and plump thighs. Gavin nuzzled affectionately Nines' neck with his nose. It was clear that both loved this domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last installment to this fic is finally here. I want to thank everyone who followed this story, left kudos and comments. It makes me happy to share this with you :)  
> Please accept my gift of dorks in love being soft boys <3  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Bodies hot, flushed and dirtied, yet they couldn't bother to care. They stayed like that, in the afterglow, for what felt like forever and a day. Despite not wanting to remove himself from Gavin, Nines took a breath and tried. The human just embraced him harder.  
  
It had been a long day and they were both tired. After their moment of love, their adrenaline was crashing down. Even being a state of the art android didn't seem to protect Nines from sluggish processing. Or maybe it was the depth of his feelings.  
  
In spite of all of the soreness in their bodies and anxiety in their mind, they weren't ready to drift off. Drown-out minutes of peaceful silence, calming breaths and gentle patterned caresses on the skin, and Nines reasoned that he should clean them up.  
  
A sadness that reflected on his LED overcame his systems as the android broke their embrace and carefully removed himself. Gavin also felt an heartache at the sudden cold enveloping him. Now that he had had Nines, he didn't want to be apart from him. It physically pained him.  
  
“Huh... Wher-where are you going Nines?” He couldn't hide the tremble in his voice.  
  
The android stopped midway, looking back and smiling fondly at his lover: “I'm going to get a damp towel, I'll be right back. I want to take care of you Gavin.” His LED settled back in a calm blue.  
  
Gavin felt his chest tighten; nobody had ever wanted to take care of him. They all were quick to take off, leaving him used, cold, _alone_. Nobody had ever liked him enough.  
  
“Come back quickly?” A hint of a doubt coated his question.  
  
“Of course Gavin.”  
  
A few moments later Nines reentered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently cleaning his lover's stomach. Gavin laid there, relaxation overpowering his body. Was this what it felt to be loved? He hoped so. Nines was so gentle. He hoped he wouldn't want to leave... Gavin would never be able to go back to _meaningless relationships_. To anyone who wasn't _Nines_.  
  
Just as the android started to carefully clean his overstimulated entrance, he felt Nines' release dripping down. Devilish smirk in face, Gavin scooped some with two of his fingers and brought it to his mouth. He made a show of licking it. Hmm, _minty_. Nines definitely had a penchant for mint. Gavin wasn't complaining.  
  
“ _Tsk_ , so distasteful, Reed.” His expression told a whole different (lustful) story though.  
  
“Don't pretend you don't like it, babe.” Gavin tried to wink, to no avail. Which made it even more cute. “What's up with the mint though? Dun' get me wrong, you're _absolutely_ mouthwatering. You jus', seem to have it everywhere.”  
  
Nines finished cleaning himself and went to place the towel in the laundry basket. He eyed the strewn around pieces of clothing but decided against tidying up. Gavin patted the empty space next to him, keen on having his partner back with him.  
  
“Hmm, I suppose I _do_ have a strong preference.” The android laid down on top of crumpled sheets. “I enjoy the fresh tang and tingling of the mint.”  
  
“Hmm hmm, seems good.”  
  
Gavin rolled over and scooted on top of his lover. He flopped on his stomach, chests flushed together, chin resting on top of splayed hands above hard pecs. His legs were stretched out on top of Nines' outstretched ones. There he laid, bare naked, soaking up Nines' comforting heat. The skin to synth-skin contact exuded an overwhelmingly serene feeling, and brought the intense world outside to a stop. The stress seeped away from the detective and Nines felt his temperature, breathing and heart rates stabilize.  
  
Nines' own thirium pump decelerated. His human's rhythmical heart rate was lulling him into a soothing quietude. As much as he had pre-constructed these moments with Gavin, they fell short when compared to this instant. He wished they could stay together like this. He hoped Gavin would want him to stay. Looking tenderly at his human, Nines started stroking distractedly up and down Gavin's round cheeks and plump thighs. Gavin nuzzled affectionately Nines' neck with his nose. It was clear that both loved this domesticity.  
  
As much as Gavin didn't want to disturb their moment of peace, he knew they had to address the operation's events. They couldn't just leave things like this, not if he wanted this to be real.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. “We should probably talk about what happened.”  
  
“It might be the best course of action, yes.”  
  
Gavin opened his eyes and looked at his lover's face. He noticed a deep scar indentation crossing from below the android's ear to his back. He frowned; how had he not noticed it before? It was still covered in artificial skin.  
  
Taking a tentative press on the scar, the small brunet started caressing it lightly with his fingertips. He saw Nines' LED spin a dangerous red and immediately stopped.  
  
“I'm-I'm sorry, I- didn't want to upset you...”  
  
Nines' LED returned to a golden yellow. “It's ok Gavin. I don't mind.”  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
The android looked pensive for a moment. “Yes and no. It hurt at the moment. Now it's just a dull aching. Though it hurts... emotionally.”  
  
Gavin's heart twinged. He started pressing loving kisses to the expanse of Nines' chest. His voice slightly quivered: “I was... so scared... I... thought you died...”  
  
Nines held his human in a steadying embrace. “I know. I'm sorry.”  
  
“I thought I'd lost you. That I'd never see you again. That I'd never get to touch you again, tell you how I feel...” Silent tears started falling down Gavin's cheeks, pooling on the android's chest. Nines tightened his embrace.  
  
“I'm so sorry. I was... scared too.” Gavin had never heard Nines' voice so small. The supposedly killing machine, sounding like a scared child. “As I stood inside, next to the explosive trying to disarm it, I thought that... it was over. That I'd never hear your laugh, see your crooked smile, be part of your life... I knew I couldn't fully disarm it. But I didn't regret it. I'm sorry that I stayed behind, but I executed what I had to. It was never for the sake of the case but rather... because of you.”  
  
Gavin lifted his head and looked at his partner, red eyed and confused.  
  
“There was a 97% chance of the explosion killing you and the others around. And a world where you don't exist, is not a world worthy of prevailing...”  
  
The detective could hear the pain in the RK900's voice. He could also recognize fear and love interlaced. Softly, he pressed his lips to Nines'.  
  
“Do you really feel all of that?”  
  
“I do, Gavin.”  
  
Another kiss. “I... it still scared me so much. I can't stand you doing anything like this again... Being powerless, not being there for you... I couldn't help you... Allen didn't let me go find you. It was so painful, not being next to you. You're my partner and I... I've loved you for a long time now... And even if you don't want me like that, I don't want you to go on any other operation without me. You're my team, and I don't trust anybody else as I trust you... A world without you isn't a world worth living in too.”  
  
How could Gavin think he didn't want him, love him? It pained him to see how much the human had suffered and felt insecure. He loved him and never wanted to be apart from him. Nines claimed his lover's lips in an intimate kiss. When they parted, Gavin kept their lips a breath away.  
  
“After the explosion... what happened?”  
  
“I tried to get cover as the detonator went off, fighting even as I was convinced I wouldn't withstand. Unfortunately a burning shard was projected in my direction, knocking me down. It's the origin of the scar you can see. Some of my chassis melted. I rebooted minutes later and realized that I was still alive, however all of my systems were offline. A consequence of the electric discharge. Without my sensors I couldn't calculate the safest path to escape the building. I scoured the adjacent rooms, hoping that the firemen were able to douse the fire until either I could leave or my systems returned.”  
  
Nines' hands returned to tracing patterns on the detective's lower back. “I had to aim for that if I wanted to see you again. I did promise you, and once still awake, I had to accomplish it, for you.”  
  
Gavin snuggled down further the android's body, soaking up the warmth. Tentatively, he brushed his index finger on the scar again. “Are you... Are you going to fix it?”  
  
“No.” His tone was calm. “It's a reminder. Of the day I almost lost you. And the day I finally had you.”  
  
“What-what does this mean?”  
  
“It means that I'd like to have breakfast with you tomorrow, after tomorrow, and all of the subsequent days. I want you to be mine, as much as I want to be yours.”  
  
“I... I'd really like that. So much.” And quietly, “I do love you...”  
  
The android lifted his head and kissed his lover calmly, intimate. It was safe. Their lips brushed as he talked in a hushed tone. “I also meant it, when I told you I love you Gavin. And I will always comeback, as long as you'll want me. As long as you hold onto this for me.” He picked up the metallic tag.  
  
“Then it'll be forever, tin can.” A peck on the corner of the RK900's lips. “How did you get it?”  
  
“It was secured on the door of the chamber I was in. A tag with my serial number to signal which was my enclosure. When I was able to leave, I took it with me to signify that I now controlled where I wanted to be.” Nines brought his hand up and brushed his lover's bangs out of his forehead. “After you started calling me Nines, I went and branded the tag with the number. You always meant so much to me. You were never afraid of me because of what I am.” He kissed Gavin's forehead. “And now... It's yours because you're where I want to be, who I want to be with.”  
  
A fond smile found it's way onto Gavin's lips. “Babe, you're going to _kill me_ with that much love and fluff.” He kissed his (now) boyfriend passionately. “But I'm not complaining. Now I can shove it on that Allen _prick's_ face!” He let out an amused laugh.  
  
The android scoffed. “Seriously love, are you _still_ hung on that? You have to understand that I _am_ very alluring, and the Captain has only been reacting to my charm.”  
  
The smaller brunet playfully smacked his lover's arm. “Tin can, you have been all _seductive_ around that phcker! I've seen it during the preparations for the operation!”  
  
“Detective, that is a most blatant _lie_. I never _once_ encouraged the Captain. On the contrary, I've been rather _desperately_ trying to entice a _certain Detective_... But it seems his detective skills are not all that on par...”  
  
“Ughh, _seriously_ , Rich? Looks like the _super android detective_ didn't also sharpen his skills, if my jealously didn't trigger _all_ of his alarms...”  
  
They were both laughing heartily, the tension from the previous topic having completely seeped away.  
  
“Now being really serious, I hated seeing him gushing all over you. You're mine, he just wanted you for a quick fuck because you're hot. I want you for life because I love you...”  
  
Nines' LED jumped from blue to red and back in a matter of milliseconds. “Are you really sure of that, Gavin?”  
  
“More than anything babe. And I'll wear your tag outside my shirt everyday to show it to everyone. But mostly to Allen, haha!”  
  
“You're incorrigible, love. But that's part of why I love you. And I _suppose_ I can also parade these beautiful marks you left on me...”  
  
“ _Hell yeah_ babe!”  
  
They kept kissing lazily for awhile, until the human yawned. He hadn't left his position on top of his boyfriend. The android shifted and draped them with a discarded blanket. Gavin couldn't help but feeling secure. Happy.  
  
“You'll be here with me when I wake up?”  
  
“Yes. I'll be here forevermore. I love you.”  
  
“Mmm, I love you too babe.”  
  
They drifted into the stillness of sleep and stasis, taking comfort in each other's presence. They had found pure love for the first time. It was cozy. It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole feelings thing earned Gavin a boyfriend :D  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi to me :)
> 
> Consider leaving a comment/kudo, they warm my heart <3 Thanks for reading :)


End file.
